


Oiseau- Paris's New Superhero

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Asperger's Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hawkmoth Defeat, Identity Reveal, Inspirational Speeches, LadyNoir - Freeform, No Mayura, Original Miraculous Holder - Freeform, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sailor Moon References, Sensory Overload, Speeches, angst in chapters 12 and 16, inspirational speech in chapter 18, ladynoir in chapters 17 18 and 20, sailor moon references in chapters 7 10 12 13 16 and 18, sensory overload in chapter 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: Hawkmoth is getting stronger and stronger than ever, and even a team of five Miraculous holders can barely defeat these new akumas. Marinette knows it's smart to add a sixth hero, but Master Fu chooses one that is more different than everyone else- Amour, a shy fan of the Miraculous holders who is Ondine's sister and has Asperger's syndrome. Even though Amour's powers as Oiseau, the bird miraculous, is just flying, she also has her real powers of hearing very well that makes Oiseau the new star of the Miraculous team. But Amour struggles with the social skills needed to be a superhero, so she isn't close with the others, even though Rena Rouge tries her best to help her. Will the other Miraculous holders and Paris as a whole adapt to her, will Amour become friends with the rest of the Miraculous holder team, and will Hawkmoth be stopped?





	1. In Which Amour Fangirls Over Her Future Colleagues

**Author's Note:**

> NO. ABLEIST. COMMENTS. (The creator of this fanfic has Asperger's, btw.)

In the apartment a couple blocks away from the Eiffel Tower lived a family with two schoolgirls- Amour and Ondine. Ondine was 13 and a skilled swimmer currently dating Le Chien Kim, a boy she met at the pool. But Amour, despite being 15, was given less freedom than Ondine. 

She couldn't drive, despite her being old enough and in the summer before she'd start lycee.

She couldn't go anywhere without her parents or Ondine, except school- where she felt out of place in anyway.

Just because she had Asperger's syndrome.

Asperger's made it tough for Amour to handle loud noises and sensory overload, like sirens, fireworks, cold foods, tags on clothes, crowds and thunder- which rarely came to Paris, anyway. When Amour has an emotional breakdown, Hawkmoth always tried to akumatize her. She knew very well that Hawkmoth was no good and if he was defeated, there'd be way less stress on her, so she always rejected him. Besides, one of Amour's special interests was the Miraculous holders, anyway.

One day, Amour was just forced to hang out with Ondine and Kim at the apartment when she heard one of the sounds she most dreaded- fireworks.

"Why now, Ondine? Isn't Bastille Day in a couple of weeks? Maybe it's for Rena Rouge?"

"I don't know, let me look it up.", said Ondine. After a quick search, she said, "Oh! It's been a year since Rena Rouge joined the Miraculous team!"

"Figured.", said Amour and smiled. Rena Rouge was her favorite out of the five Miraculous holders. She ran to her room, got her earplugs and added her specially-designed headphones to block out loudness on top, and biked to the Eiffel Tower with Ondine and Kim.

As Amour, Ondine and Kim arrived, the last firework went off, and the crowd cheered, along with Amour screaming and yelling, "RENA ROUGE! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" She saw Rena Rouge, in all her glory, wave to a TV camera, but Rena then approached the crowd. 

Amour thought Rena was going to say something.

Nope.

She went all the way to the back, and figured out that it was Amour from her "Mirage" T-shirt. 

Then she gave her a big hug and said, "Amour, right? I've heard about you."

Amour happily said, "Yes, Rena Rouge! I hate fireworks with a passion, but I came all the way here just for you."

With that sentence, the rest of the Miraculous team came running to Amour. "LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! QUEEN BEE! CARAPACE! AHH!"

After getting her T shirt and headphones (which were Ladybug ones) signed and some selfies, Amour went back home happily. 

Little did she know that was just the first of many times hanging out with her idols.

 


	2. In Which Fu Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculeague needs a sixth member. But Master Fu has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO. ABELIST. COMMENTS. PLEASE. AND. THANK. YOU.

After the fireworks, the Miraculous superhero team detransformed and went into Marinette's room.

 

"I love it when we get to make people's day.", said Alya with a smile.

"But Daddy paid a lot of money for those fireworks, and you think meeting a fan was better?", said Chloe.

"It's totally awesome!", Alya said as she went to post on the Ladyblog. Even though she was Rena Rouge, she took off her necklace before filming herself and just posted other people's videos of the team in action. 

**MIRACULOUS TEAM MEETS BIGGEST FAN- by Admin**

The Miraculous superhero team just met Rena Rouge's biggest fan after the fireworks celebrating Rena Rouge! They look so happy.

 

"And, post!", said Alya to the cheering of the other superheroes. But the celebration of a new post on the Ladyblog was cut short by a phone call.

"Guys, it's Master Fu.", called Marinette.

"Hello, Master?"

"Remember the last villains you fought? You only won by a little hair. Fate called the shots on those wins.

You need a sixth member, and I know exactly who it is."

"Who is it?"

"The redhead girl you met at the fireworks. You know, the one in the Ladybug headphones and Rena Rouge shirt."

"You need Amour on your team."

 


	3. In Which The Miraculeague Finds Out Why Amour Needs A Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu sees all. Fu knows all. Fu knows the truth. But the Miraculous holders don't know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating- I was finishing school and working at a summer camp for one of my special interests. Now, I hope I'll be updating this fanfic a lot more!

"Why her, though? She's just a fan.", said Chloe.  
"And she doesn't go to our school! Why can't we just give Rose or Juleka or someone we already know and trust a Miraculous?", asked Marinette.  
"Hey, you and me both were just fans before we joined the team!", shouted Alya.

Adrien didn't want a fight to start, so he pulled a Chat Noir-like move on the girls: "You know how old Master Fu is! He could die on the phone! Let him explain before he could go." This got the laughter of everyone, even Master Fu.

"Ok, let me explain now. Amour, the girl, she was born with an extraordinary gift, but she only sees it as a burden as of now. If she gets a Miraculous, even if it was in the bottom layer of the chest, she'd be as powerful- maybe more- than Ladybug and Chat Noir. I picked a perfect Miraculous to give her, the bird one. She's your age, so it can't be that hard to make friends with her, even though she might be a little different than the rest of you."

"Ok, whatever."  
"Amazing!"  
"I'm in!"  
"Yes!"  
"She's welcome, Master."

"Thanks. I knew she'd be a great fit for your team. Tomorrow, she shall receive her Miraculous."


	4. In Which Fu Gives Amour Her Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard giving someone who is always watched something in secret.

The next day, both of Amour’s parents were at work, so Amour was dragged along to the pool with her over enthusiastic sister. Amour didn’t really like the pool, because Ondine and Kim did too much there. They talked loudly, swam together, played round after round of Secrets, and pretty much ignored Amour and didn’t include her. Amour was used to it, though, and just had her headphones on, writing in her journal about her encounter with Rena Rouge the night before. But Amour thought that this pool trip would just be a pool trip, even though it wasn’t going to be.

Amour was done with her entry in her journal and was just writing a story when a short, unfamiliar man with gray hair, a beard and a Hawaiian shirt sat on the pool seat right next to her, which Ondine reserved for herself. At that time, Ondine took off her goggles and went right to her seat. “Um, old man, that’s my seat! See, my stuff is on it. My stuff says Ondine, not whatever the heck your name is.” The man then got up and moved to the other one by Amour, which Kim had his stuff on. Ondine’s cheeks turned red, and she yelled, “Old man, do you not know what privacy is? That’s my boyfriend’s seat!”   
“It’s fine,” said Kim. “The one next to you is open, so I can just move there.”  
“But then Amour wouldn’t be protected by us! What if this dude just is an akumatized villain or a stalker?”  
“It’s really fine. She’s fifteen, not five.”  
Ondine reluctantly turned to the man and said, “Fine, you can sit there. Just make sure not to bother my sister.” Luckily for the man, Ondine just went back into the pool, swimming and not paying any attention.

The man then went over to Amour, tapping her on the shoulder. Confused, she took off her headphones and asked, “Who are you?” He said, “You can’t really know that yet.”, and looked at her headphones. “Your headphones are cool. Aren’t those Ladybug ones?” Blushing at the mention of one of her heroes, Amour nodded. “I met all the superheroes in Paris last night, and got these autographed!” The man replied, “Well, that’s cool!”, put a brown box in her backpack and left.

The man was Master Fu.  
The box contained the bird Miraculous.  
Amour didn’t know that yet.

 


	5. In Which Kiwii Is Introduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s odd seeing a kwami for the first time, especially for this chica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I’ve just been busy with my family being stretched in every possible direction and- oops- last night I watched Sailor Moon for the first time and it’s so addicting. (At least I’ll have something to distract me while I wait for Miraculous to come back at the end of July.) Is it bad I watched 4 episodes in 24 hours?

When Amour got back home from the pool, she unpacked her bag like normal- taking out her phone, headphones and journal. But one thing she noticed inside her bag was a brown box- one she’d never seen before. Curiously, she grabbed inside her bag, got the box and opened it. 

But before she could see what was inside the box, it glowed a teal colored light. 

She smiled, and laughed. “Nice prank, Kim…” she said before noticing the floating creature that was in front of the box. “This is no prank.”, it said.

“Um, who are you? Ondine, help!”, Amour yelled.

“Don’t tell your sister, or anyone, about me. Except your teammates.”, the creature continued.

“Teammates?”

“You know, the Miraculous holders? Like Ladybug, Chat Noir, those people?”

“Yup! I met them last night at a fireworks show. I only came because it was for Rena Rouge, I hate fireworks with a passion.”

“Now, you’re going to be seeing a lot more of them. Hawkmoth has been making the akumatized villains a lot more stronger, and they needed a new miraculous holder to assist them.”

“Who?”

“You. My name’s Kiwii, and I’m your kwami. Put this ring on, and when activated, you’ll be able to fly.”

“Me? But I can’t get out of the house without Ondine or my parents. Kiwii, you found the wrong person.”

“Well, that will be changing soon. Since the bird Miraculous doesn’t have a five minute limit special ability like the other Miraculouses in use, it seems pretty dumb to use, but paired with something within you only see as a burden right now, it’s very powerful- sometimes more than Lucky Charm.”

“Ok, cool. How do I transform?”

“Just say, Kiwii, take flight.”

“KIWII, TAKE FLIGHT!”


	6. In Which Oiseau Is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She transforms for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but important chapter. I'm going to be writing a lot of Oiseau today because I'm on an eight-hour car ride- I might even finish!
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: Come Alive from The Greatest Showman

Right when Amour saw her transformed self in the mirror, she smiled. _This is me, my true self._ Instead of her usual red braids, her hair was in two space buns with a light blue mask covering her face that wasn’t obscured by her bangs, but still showed off her bright blue eyes and freckled face. Her outfit was a light blue bodysuit with a pair of teal wings attached, and matching teal gloves and legs. Amour’s first instinct was to take a selfie, but she knew she couldn’t- it was a big NO-NO in the world of protecting secret identities. Instead, she looked up “things that mean bird” to find a superhero name.

Phoenix- nope, that’s a city in America.  
Avian- sounds too much like the water bottles.  
Eun- nah, too simple.  
Oiseau. Wait, how do you pronounce that? Wa-zoo. Sounds intriguing. I like it!

And so, Oiseau was born.

Oiseau was about to detransform when she got an alert on her phone.

AKUMA SPOTTED IN THE PARC DE PRINCES! STAY AWAY WHILE THE MIRACULOUS TEAM TAKES CARE OF IT.

“That means I gotta blast over!”, she said. Oiseau opened her window, and while smiling, flew over to the Parc De Princes like she’s been a superhero for her entire life.


	7. In Which Luka Is Akumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oiseau kicks some butt and takes some names.
> 
> SONG THAT I LISTENED TO WHILE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER: Warriors by Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I'LL PUNISH YOU! Sorry, I had to.

At the Parc De Princes, an akuma attack was taking place. The akuma victim, known to be amatuer guitarist Luka Couffaine in civillian form, called himself Rocker. He was akumatized because someone said that rock music was lifeless and wasn’t any good, so his goal was to brainwash everybody in Paris into listening to rock music. 

 

The entire Miraculous team was at the Parc De Princes already. Rena Rouge already tried an illusion, Carapace already tried blocking the soundwaves from leaving the Parc, and Chat Noir tried to Cataclysm his guitar, where the akuma was, but it didn’t work. Ladybug was about to call Lucky Charm when everyone heard a strange flapping noise. 

 

“Another akuma?”, yelled Queen Bee. “But we already have one to-”

 

“I am the pretty superhero who fights for love and for justice! I am Oiseau, and in the name of the birds, I will punish you!”

 

The other Miraculous holders looked stunned. 

 

“YOU WATCH SAILOR MOON TOO? Cool!”, shouted Chat Noir. 

 

“She can fly!”, said Carapace.

 

“She’s the new Miraculous holder Fu told us about!”, added Ladybug.

 

“So cool!”, said Rena Rouge, fangirling.

 

“We’re superheroes, too.”, Queen Bee tried to remind the group, but then looked at Oiseau and fell under her fangirl spell.

 

“HA!”, yelled Rocker. “You guys are distracted by your new birdy friend, and I am going to take your Miraculous while I’m at it!” He played his guitar and tried to brainwash the Miraculous holders, but Oiseau wasn’t having it. She flew all the way to Rocker’s spot, but when she was there, she heard a strange noise in his guitar.

 

_ Flap flap, flap flap.  _

 

“It’s the akuma!”, yelled Oiseau. 

 

“What?”, yelled Rocker, confused, but Oiseau grabbed the guitar from Rocker in a quick second and handed it to Ladybug. “Here you go. Now do your thing!”

 

“No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha. Bye bye, little butterfly!” 

“WAIT A SEC- I didn’t use Lucky Charm!”

 

Rena Rouge laughed at Ladybug’s statement. “Of course you did. It’s Oiseau!” Oiseau laughed, flew up in the sky, and yelled, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” Miraculously, the magic worked as Oiseau landed with her teammates. Right when she landed, Ladybug said, “We all have this tradition we do right after we defeat a villain. We all fist-pump and yell pound it. Are you ready, Oiseau?” She nodded.

 

“POUND IT!”

 

“Now, I think we should all go to my house and get to know each other a little bit more. Is that OK?”, asked Ladybug.

“Um, sure?”, said Oiseau. But in her head, she was thinking  _ Oh my goodness Ondine and my parents will be so mad.  _

 

_ They won’t notice, though. _

 

_ They barely notice me, anyway. _


	8. In Which Asperger’s Exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s weird being shy with a bunch of kids.
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO DURING THIS CHAPTER'S WRITING: Control by Halsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by Asperger's Syndrome- raging in me since 2006.

When the Miraculous team came to Ladybug’s house, they all detransformed and started talking to each other. Amour, however, just sat alone with all the kwamis.

 

“All you guys are so cute!”, she said, cuddling with a red and black kwami, which she assumed was Ladybug’s.

 

“Thanks,”, it said, “but why aren’t you hanging out with the others?”   
  


“Because I’m not that good with social stuff, and I don’t think I can tell them that yet.”

 

The kwami then whistled to the rest of the group. “I think we should all introduce ourselves to our new member! We can just play a simple game where we tell each other our name, our superhero identity and one fun fact about ourselves.”

 

“Ok, Tikki.”, said a blue haired girl in a black jacket, white shirt and pink jeans. “Hi. I’m Marinette, my superhero identity is Ladybug and I designed the cover of Jagged Stone’s new album!”

 

“Cool,” said Amour.

 

The blond haired boy in a black shirt, white cardigan and blue pants started talking. “I’m Adrien, my superhero identity is Chat Noir and I have all the Ladybug merchandise ever made- even more than Marinette.”

 

“Hey, it’s fair, because I once had a bunch of photos of Adrien plastered on my bedroom walls.”, said Marinette.

 

The red haired girl with glasses, who Amour recognized as the owner of the Ladyblog, said, “I’m Alya, my superhero identity is Rena Rouge and I also own the Ladyblog.”

 

“How do you both be a superhero and run the Ladyblog?”, asked Amour.

 

“It’s easy. After I was called on permanently, I just started to post other people’s footage of us in action and when I film myself, I just take off my Miraculous or hide it under a jacket.”, answered Alya.

 

The blonde haired girl who had her hair in a ponytail said, “I’m Chloe, my superhero identity is Queen Bee, and I used to be a bully. But being Queen Bee helped me get out of it and helped me start being nicer to others.”

 

“That’s nice!”, said Amour.

The black haired boy with a hat and glasses said, “I’m Nino, my superhero identity is Carapace, and once I was akumatized into a creepy-looking villain called The Bubbler.”

 

Now, it was Amour’s turn. She took a deep breath and said, “I’m Amour, my superhero identity is Oiseau, and….”

 

She wanted to tell the group about her autism, but she couldn’t.

 

“Hawkmoth tried to akumatize me a running count of 43 times so far. But I’ve always rejected him.”

 

“That’s crazy!”, said Alya. “Folks, Chloe’s record of being akumatized twice has been demolished.”

 

“Don’t remind me of Antibug and Queen Wasp!”

 

“Some of the stupid names he tried to give me was Sun Girl, Waterwork, Carcrash and way more. But those ones are the stupidest ones.”

 

“And why are you near-akumatized so much?”, asked Chloe. 

 

“Um,” said Amour, in near-tears. “Look at the time, my peeps are expecting me, I gotta go. Bye!”, she said fastly, transformed, and flew away.

 

Alya looked out the window, worried. 

 

“Chloe, how dare you!”, yelled Marinette.

 

“So uncool.”, added Nino.

 

“I just asked a simple question!”, yelled Chloe.

 

“Calm down,” said Alya. “We can all agree that Oiseau is amazing, but Amour, well, she may have something that we don’t know yet going on. We need to accept her, and try to include her.”

 

And with that, Alya went out of the house and started following Oiseau.


	9. In Which Alya Tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya feels bad about the encounter, so she goes over to Amour’s place. But she’s stopped by Ondine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ondine has some guts. She qualifies to have a Miraculous, like her sister.
> 
> SONG I WAS LISTENING TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: Stand By You by Rachel Platten

Walking in the Parisian sun, Alya noticed what window Amour flew in to to escape the stress the social interaction was putting on her. It was the third floor of the apartment building right by the Eiffel Tower.

 

_ I can’t get up there in a hurry. But Rena Rouge can. _

 

Alya ran underneath a billboard and softly said, “Hey, Trixx, I need to find Amour.”

 

Trixx came out of Alya’s bag, smiled and said, “I like that girl. She’s pretty special, but she’s shy, and Chloe just needs to learn that there’s some things Amour isn’t ready to talk about yet.”

 

“But I need to cheer up my biggest fan- and friend, too. Trixx, let’s pounce!”

 

Rena Rouge jumped onto the Eiffel Tower, ran off of it in the direction of Amour’s apartment building, and tried to jump onto the window she jumped on- but she fell.  _ At least Miraculous holders are protected from physical dama- _

 

“Rena Rouge! This is Nadja Chamack. Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! So, what do you think of your new friend Oiseau?”

 

“Um, she’s pretty cool and I look forward to working with her again.”, Rena blushed and escaped into the apartment building. 

 

In the building, a receptionist waved and said, “What are you doing here?”   
  


Rena blushed again, redder than when she was caught on video by Nadja. “Uh, just Make a Wish stuff.” It was true that the heroes always got a gazillion Make a Wish requests- Ladybug did Make a Wish every single weekend, with the others doing it about every two to three weeks. Before the receptionist could say another word, Rena hit “Level 3”, closed the door, and quickly detransformed before she arrived at her destination.

 

When the doors opened, Alya walked in, but before she could open the door to Amour’s room, she felt her shirt being pulled. Ondine yelled, “WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?”

 

“I’m Alya Cesaire, a friend of Amour’s.”

 

“Amour has no friends besides me and Kim.”

 

“Well, I’m Kim’s classmate, and he told me how cool Amour is!”

 

“Are you lying?”

 

“No! I swear! I’m her friend, and I came here to talk to her!”

 

“Liar. You’re just here for some marketing survey for teeny-bop magazines. Goodbye!”

 

And with that, Alya was shoved back into the elevator, glasses all fogged up and with a paper cut.

 

“Trixx, I don’t know what to do.”


	10. In Which Oiseau Saves Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the weird welcoming, Oiseau shines again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan this legend I created so bad. 
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: Sailor Moon DiC Dub Theme Song (don't worry, I watch the Viz dub)

The next day, Hawkmoth was quick to akumatize another victim. This one was a firefighter who got fired for not putting out a fire correctly, and became Fire Man- who wanted to make Paris into one big land of fire. 

 

Amour was just sitting in her room watching her favorite show, Sailor Moon, when she got a text.

 

GROUP CHAT: Plagg’s Camembert

MARINETTE: Akuma near the Paris Deluxe neighborhood. Be here fast!

 

Amour got on her phone and went to the group chat, even though she didn’t know who Plagg was and why he likes Camembert. All she knew is that it was a codename for Miraculous Holder Groupchat.

 

AMOUR: Why now? Rei just transformed!

ADRIEN: I can relate so much.

MARINETTE: You two anime nerds can watch later, we have work to do!

 

“KIWII, TAKE FLIGHT!”

 

Amour quickly transformed into Oiseau, paused Sailor Moon and started flying to the Paris Deluxe neighborhood.

 

When Oiseau landed, Chat Noir started singing, “Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight.” Oiseau joined in, “Never running from a real fight, SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR-”

 

Before the two Moonies could finish the line, Fire Man started covering the road in fire. “Be burned!”, he yelled. 

 

“Don’t you dare. Cataclysm!” With that, the fire started to go away, but only for a little bit. “It won’t work!”, he yelled. “NO!”

 

With that, the rest of the Miraculous team showed up. “Use Cataclysm!”, said Ladybug. 

“I did, and it didn’t work! This villain is mean, he interrupted me and Oiseau watching Sailor Moon. It only airs once a week!”, Chat Noir said.

“Well, it was probably interrupted by the akuma attack. Every channel stops regular programming when akumas come!”, said Ladybug.

 

Oiseau flew up to the sky, and noticed that Fire Man was connected to all the fire he caused, so it would be hard to find the akuma.

“Bad news. He’s connected to all the fire, so it’s pretty hard to find the akuma.”, she said. 

  
“I have an idea.”, said Rena Rouge. “MIRAGE!” The illusion was a house, but it didn’t work either. He tried to burn the illusion, but he still connected to the fire he did in the past. “That stinks,” said Rena Rouge.

 

“LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug got a jump rope, so she tried to tie Fire Man together, but the jump rope just burned, as well as Queen Bee’s top and Carapace’s shield.

 

“It’s up to you now, Oiseau. Can you do this?”, asked Rena Rouge.

 

Going down, Oiseau examined all the fire that was created, but after a minute of searching, she heard the same strange noise Rocker had in his guitar in one patch. 

 

_ Flap, flap, flap. _

 

Oiseau went down into the flames, and scooped up the akuma, handing it to Ladybug.

 

“No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha. Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

After the neighborhood was fixed, the team did their signature fist-bump, and Rena Rouge said, “Let’s make a toast to Oiseau. Without her, Hawkmoth would’ve won today. To Oiseau!”

 

“To Oiseau!”


	11. In Which The Press Exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s cool being a superhero. But it sucks talking to the press, especially for Amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Disney World: The Most Sensory Overloadish Place On Earth and my inspiration for this chapter (because I've never been attacked by a swarm of reporters before, so I drew on my real sensory overload experiences).
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO DURING THE WRITING OF THIS CHAPTER: Believer by Imagine Dragons

“Uh, Rena, are we going to LB’s house or are we just going home?”, asked Oiseau right after Fire Man was defeated and the akuma was released.

 

“Neither,” said Rena Rouge. “You deserve something special after how you defeated Fire Man- how about we go for some ice cream at Andre’s?”

 

The thought made Oiseau shake. Ice cream was cold, and if she had anything cold, she wouldn’t like it and would cause a little meltdown- and she didn’t want to have one of those as Oiseau and be looked down upon.

 

Before she could say anything, cheers came from a random spot and her shoulder was tapped. Confused, she turned around, and microphones, cameras and people were shoved in her face.

 

“Oiseau! Oiseau! Oiseau!”

“How did you know exactly where the akuma was?”

“Do you think you’ll be the one to defeat Hawkmoth?”

 

“It’s something my Miraculous gave me, and I can’t answer the last question. Now, I have to go.”

 

Oiseau flew away from the crowd, and Rena Rouge ran towards her. “Are you OK?”

Queen Bee started crying.

Carapace ran towards Rena Rouge.

Chat Noir went to comfort Queen Bee.

 

The same cameras were shoved into Ladybug’s face. “Where did she go?”, everyone asked.

“Um, I don’t know.”, replied Ladybug. “But just leave her alone.”

 

As Master Fu watched the live broadcast at his house, he thought,  _ Was it right to add Amour to the team? _

 

_ Yes, it was right. _

 

_ She’s going to be the one to stop Hawkmoth. _

 

_ I can feel it. _


	12. In Which Amour Is Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ondine is noticing Amour has been gone longer.
> 
> And she spills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Amour-is-like-me stuff: I hate hearing gossip and stuff about me- even though I'm mostly a brave girl who even gave a speech at my school's walkout in March.
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: A Mon Age by Lou (a queent)

As soon as Amour got back to her room, she detransformed and turned on the TV so she could watch Sailor Moon- back to where she was before Fire Man came. But before she could go to Hulu so she could skip to the part where she was, the TV came on. 

 

“Fire Man was just defeated by the newest member of the Miraculous hero team, Oiseau.”

 

Amour didn’t want to watch anything related to herself, because it would just embarrass her.  _ Flip. _

 

“Oiseau just saved…”

 

_ Flip. _

 

“Saving the lives of many Parisians today was Oi…”

 

_ Flip. _

 

“Where did Oi..”

 

_ Flip. _

 

“Oiseau…”

 

_ Flip. _

 

“AMOUR!”

 

“Oiseau is our best bet for defeating Hawkmoth.”

 

Amour shut off the TV and ran to the main room of the apartment.

 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”, yelled a red-faced Ondine. “Don’t tell me you went out to watch the superheroes without me and without permission!”

 

“I wasn’t! I was just watching TV.”

 

“You couldn’t have- it was just the Akuma Alert screen for the rest of the episode, and the whole episode of the other show on the Magical Girl Power Hour.”

 

“I wasn’t watching that boring screen! I was in the bathroom.”

 

“Couldn’t have- I checked the whole apartment for you.”

 

“I was in the lobby?”

 

“TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!”

 

“Promise you won’t tell anybody this, not even Kim.”

 

“Promise.”

 

“I, I, I, I’M OISEAU!”

 

“WOW! You’re amazing! How do you do that with your-”

 

“Out on the battlefield, it’s more of a strength than a weakness.”

 

“Just text me with the code Sailor Mars when you’re out doing your hero stuff. Everyone knows that’s your favorite Guardian, so they won’t be turned off by that.”

 

“Okay! Thanks for caring for me, Ondine.”

 

The two sisters hugged the longest hug in history, about 5 minutes before Ondine broke out.

“Do the other heroes know your needs?”

 

“NO! I’m going to tell them.”

 

Amour transformed and flew, texting the Plagg’s Camembert group to come to Marinette’s house to talk.

 

But before that, she texted Ondine two words: “Sailor Mars.”


	13. In Which She Reveals Her Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amour explains to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but important.
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: This Is Me from The Greatest Showman

At Marinette’s house, all of the Miraculous holders were there when Amour arrived.

 

“So, why did you leave? I was worried sick about you.”, said Chloe, and Alya nodded.

 

“You wanted to watch the rest of Sailor Moon that bad?”, added Adrien, which caused Marinette to playfully push him.

 

“Well, I have a secret that I only let my closest friends and family know. Even some of my cousins don’t know this.”, Amour started.

 

“I have Asperger’s syndrome. It’s why I objected to the ice cream, why I left both last week and earlier today, why I’ve been shy. I also realized that it’s why I can detect akumas so closely, because my hearing is a bit louder than usual so I can hear the akuma inside the object.”

 

“It’s OK,” said Alya. “My sister Nora has it, and I know how hard it can be sometimes because I’ve lived with her forever. It’s OK to be a little different, it’s cool.” The other teenagers nodded.

 

“I’m glad you told us this.”, added Marinette. “Having that closed off from everyone else must’ve made communicating and trying to be friends with us a lot harder than normal.”

 

“I’m glad, too,” said Amour. “Now, how about tomorrow we take the day off and spend it together bonding?”

 

“YES!”, everyone said.


	14. In Which They Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amour has fun with her new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the least important chapter in the entire fanfic, so you can skip it if you don't want to read about random city adventures.
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING: Une Fille Du Soilel by Lou

The summer sun beat down on the six friends as they biked over to the Eiffel Tower. 

 

“I’d much rather fly than bike, but it’s identity protection.”, said Amour. Her friends laughed at that, and soon enough, they were at the Eiffel Tower. 

 

“What do we do here? I’ve mostly fought here.”, said Adrien. Alya just got out her phone, and started taking a bunch of photos with her and her friends. Her favorite was of Adrien and Marinette, so she made that her lock screen, but everyone else demanded that they got the lock screen too, so it ended up being everyone’s lock screen.

 

Next was the Louvre, where the group looked at all the exhibits with ease, a feeling none of them got ever since Hawkmoth appeared on the scene. They ran into Kim, who said, “Hi, Amour! What are you doing with my classmates?”

“None of your beeswax, Kim.”, said Amour, who then led the rest of her friends to another exhibit which was 101 percent Kim free.

“What was that about?”, Chloe asked.

“Kim? He’s dating my sister- yuck!”, said Amour. “I don’t ship them like I ship Ladynoir.”

“HEY!”, yelled Marinette and Adrien.

 

As the group biked over to the zoo, they ran into Andre’s ice cream cart, where the rest of the group got ice cream. Andre asked Amour, “Why don’t you have ice cream?”

“I’m allergic, but thanks!”, Amour said.

 

When the group finished their ice cream, they laughed their heads off while finishing the bike ride to the zoo. As they arrived, they noticed an akuma, but Marinette was able to transform and capture the akuma before it affected anyone or anything. “NOT TODAY, HAWKMOTH!”, Amour shouted, which caused more laughter.

 

At the zoo, they ran into Manon, one of the girls Marinette babysits, so Marinette, her friends and Manon all played tag together at the zoo until their legs were tired. 

  
As the sun went down, all of the teenagers were forced to go home by their parents, so they all waved goodbye while biking home separately. As Amour biked home, she thought,  _ I’m grateful to have true friends, for the first time in my entire life. _


	15. In Which Hawkmoth Hawkmoths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth is done with Oiseau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short but important chapter. 
> 
> SONG THAT I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING: House of Memories by Panic! At The Disco

“Nooroo,” said Gabriel Agreste to his kwami, “Why are we losing, even with the toughest akumas ever?”

 

“It’s because of the new girl, Master.”, said Nooroo, worried.

 

“Oh! Well, I want her Miraculous as well, so she won’t stop me from taking Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses and I can finally get Emilie back to me after all of these years!”

 

“But Master, it’s not just the Miraculous that gives her the power, it’s something within her.”

 

“Screw it! I’m just going to snatch those jewels tomorrow, in person.”

 

“I’m done with waiting, Nooroo.”

 

“Oiseau will GO DOWN!”

 


	16. In Which The Miraculouses Are At Stake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth's wish will come true. Or will it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is heavy here. 
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: Bye Bye Bye by N'SYNC

The day started like normal for Amour. She had a croissant for breakfast, put on her Rena Rouge signed shirt and was about to read fanfiction when she felt a buzz on her phone.

 

“Hawkmoth sighted in the flesh and blood at the Eiffel Tower. Please stay away.”

 

Kiwii came to Amour’s shoulder and said, “Hawkmoth’s going down!”

 

“KIWII, TAKE FLIGHT!” 

 

Oiseau transformed and then texted the Plagg’s Camembert group (she understood what it meant- Adrien’s kwami Plagg only ate Camembert): “Hawkmoth’s sighted at the Eiffel. I’m going to be there in a sec.”

 

She then texted Ondine: “Sailor Mars.” She added “Jadeite is here.” to let her know that she was battling Hawkmoth of all people, and flew out of her room into the Paris daylight.

 

When she arrived, the rest of the team was already there, facing Hawkmoth. “You’re going down in the name of the bird, fox, bee, turtle, ladybug and cat.”, Oiseau said. 

 

“Ahh, it’s Oiseau.”, said Hawkmoth. Then, he ran towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, with the rest of the team that couldn’t fly huddled around the two original heroes. 

 

“DON’T YOU DARE TAKE THEIR MIRACULOUSES!”

“No! Don’t!”

“My manager is going to arrest you!”

(Carapace just shielded the area and kicked Hawkmoth). 

 

Hawkmoth stood there, about Rena Rouge’s necklace and Queen Bee’s haircomb. “Victory is near.”, said Hawkmoth as Rena and Queen Bee pulled Hawkmoth. He punched the girls hard, causing them to be almost injured.

 

The Miraculouses were going to be pulled, clearly.


	17. In Which It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something ends.

Flying in the air, Oiseau looked down below at what was happening. Hawkmoth abused two teenage girls, two of her best friends, just to get some jewelry. She gasped, but cleared her throat because she had to be professional.

 

“Hitting teenage girls just to get some dumb jewelry? And I thought Black Friday in America was bad. This isn’t OK!”, Oiseau yelled to Hawkmoth.

 

She flew down to face Hawkmoth, but Hawkmoth reached to grab her Miraculous. With one kick, she grabbed Hawkmoth’s Miraculous, and he detransformed to reveal Gabriel Agreste.

 

“Father?”, Chat Noir asked. “Why did you do this?”

 

“Me and Nathalie did it for you, Adrien, to get your mother back!”

 

“But you’ve been destroying Paris for years, and I’m done with you. I’m living with my true love, Mari-”

 

Police sirens filled the air, as Officer Roger came up. “Sir, you are under arrest for life, as well as Nathalie.”

 

“But, I just did it to restore my family!”   
  


“We all have families, but sir, it’s not good to destroy the entire city just for it.”

 

As the police car drove away, church bells rang, trumpets were played and confetti was thrown.

 

“We won.”, said Oiseau. 

 

“We won!”, yelled the Miraculous team. “POUND IT!”

 

* * *

 

 

The celebration rang all throughout Paris, with people coming outside to the Eiffel Tower, holding French flags and cheering. Under the cover of celebration, Oiseau handed the moth Miraculous to Ladybug, who left for Master Fu’s place.

 

When she arrived, Ladybug said, “Here, Master. Thanks for being so nice to us, and supporting us throughout our journey.”

 

“You’re welcome, Ladybug.”, Master Fu said as he put away the Moth Miraculous for safekeeping. “Now, go have fun with your friends. Tell Amour I said hi to her.”

 

“I will, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye, big butterfly!
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: The Final Countdown by Europe (fitting)


	18. In Which The Masks Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous team is about to reveal their identities, but Amour has a crazy idea.

When Ladybug came back, the ecstatic crowd that was near the Eiffel Tower went wild. She waved, and then the team went into a huddle.

 

“Should we reveal our identities to the world?”, asked Ladybug.

“Sure,” said Chat Noir. “It’s a good time to.”

“I’m in.”, said Rena Rouge.

“Same.”, said Queen Bee.

“Of course!”, said Carapace.

 

“Um, if I do it, then I think I’ll come out as having Asperger’s syndrome too, you know, so people accept us more?”, said Oiseau.

  
“Sure.”, said Rena Rouge. “Nora and all the other Aspies in the world would be thrilled!”

“Yeah,” added Ladybug, “but detransforming is straightforward, and nobody would be able to hear you over this crazy crowd.”

* * *

 

Chat Noir ran to the audio booth, grabbed a microphone and ran back to his team. “This is Chat Noir, testing, testing. Cheer if you can hear me!”

 

The crowd roared, and Chat Noir gave Oiseau the microphone. “Now all of Paris can and will listen. You can do it.” The others nodded, went out of the huddle and went to the front of the crowd, leaving Oiseau alone and all of Paris in silence, waiting.

 

Oiseau shivered out of fear and looked at her friends. Rena Rouge gave her a thumbs-up and whispered “I believe in you.” Ladybug repeated the whisper, and so did Chat Noir, Queen Bee and Carapace. Little did Oiseau know that Master Fu was watching on TV, and whispered, “Go on, Amour. You can do it.”

 

Finally, Oiseau took a deep breath and closed her eyes, thinking. Thinking of what she’d say to the person that looked at her weird when she was 5 and having a meltdown. To the kids that wouldn’t play with her at recess and pick her for sports teams because she was different. To the kids at school who always called her the r word.

 

She opened her eyes, and finally cleared her throat one last time and opened her mouth.  _ There’s no going back now.  _ “Paris, I have a secret. Not my identity, but that’s coming soon. This secret is one that causes me to feel different than others. One that I thought was a burden, until it powered me up. One that I am mistreated for, and one that is a battle every day.”

 

“I have Asperger’s syndrome.”

 

Gasps were heard everywhere in the crowd.

“Due to it, I have trouble with social skills and making new friends. I am sensitive to many things, like loud noises, crowds and extreme temperatures. I struggle in school, but know everything about my new friends, the Miraculous holders and Sailor Moon.”

 

At least five people cheered and yelled, “Moonies unite!”

 

“But, to the person who stared at me when I had a sensory overload meltdown when I was 5. To the kids who always picked me last for P.E games and never played with me at recess. To the teenagers fresh out of college who always called me the r word and made fun of me because Hawkmoth always tried to akumatize me- I don’t care anymore. You can hate all you want, because I know that being different is my superpower and the best thing to ever happen to me. It’s OK to be like this, and nobody should be mistreated due to any difference they have. And to my biggest enemy that my autism gave me, Hawkmoth- you tried to akumatize me 43 times, and I said no every time. And I was the one to bring you down once and for all. Because even though you thought I was weak, I am stronger than you despite my differences!”

* * *

 

The Eiffel Tower crowd of about a couple hundred thousand went silent for a second, and then Rena Rouge started cheering at the top of her lungs. Ladybug joined in, then Chat Noir, then Carapace, then Queen Bee. Soon, everyone was screaming, cheering and clapping. The church bells joined in, then the confetti was blown again and some people honked. It would be pure sensory overload for Amour usually, but now Oiseau was feeling the glory.

 

It lasted for ten minutes before Oiseau yelled, “ATTENTION!” and it stopped. “We are about to reveal our identities!”

 

The rest of the Miraculous holders joined Oiseau to face the crowd, and Oiseau handed Ladybug the microphone. She detransformed to cheers. “ I’m Marinette, my superhero identity is Ladybug and I designed the cover of Jagged Stone’s new album!”

 

Next, it was Chat Noir’s turn. When he detransformed, some people cheered and others gasped. “I’m Adrien, my superhero identity is Chat Noir and my father was Hawkmoth- so I’m going to move in with Marinette!” He kissed Marinette’s cheek to cheers.

 

Rena Rouge was next. “I’m Alya, my superhero identity is Rena Rouge and surprise- I run the Ladyblog!” Some Ladyblog readers cheered, including the one that Alya let livestream the event to her blog.

 

Queen Bee then detransformed and said, “I’m Chloe, my superhero identity is Queen Bee and I was a bully before I became a superhero- being Queen Bee helped me find my true self.” Cheers from some people.

 

Next, Carapace detransformed and said, “I’m Nino, my superhero identity is Carapace and I dream of being a DJ.” More cheering from some people who had T-shirts of popular DJs and The Challenge fans.

 

Finally, it was Oiseau’s turn. She detransformed and said, “I’m Amour, my superhero identity is Oiseau and I believe that everyone should be themselves no matter what!”

 

The crowd exploded while the heroes of Paris waved to the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't really care 'bout what they say, I'mma come back like a boomerang."  
> -JoJo Siwa, skinny legend and pop icon (it's a joke lol)
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: Disarm You by Kaskade


	19. In Which There Were Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start with fireworks, we finish with fireworks. Even though me and Amour have a shared hatred of those things.
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: Victorious by Panic! At The Disco (if you read the chapter you'll understand why i picked that song)

 

That night, fireworks were shot off to celebrate no more Hawkmoth- right at the Eiffel Tower. Oiseau was a little apprehensive about going, not sure if she could. 

 

“We understand if you can’t go,” said Ladybug, “but these are for you. You did it. Hawkmoth is gone because of you.”

 

“Nah, staying home’s for second graders. You’re going to help.”, said Oiseau.

 

“How…?”, asked Ladybug, but she was cut off by Oiseau putting on her Ladybug-themed headphones. “Signed limited-edition Ladybug-themed noise-cancelling headphones. Do you know the song Victorious?” Ladybug nodded.

“Well, since we are victorious, I’m blasting that through these babies. Those fireworks are no match for my headphones.”

 

_ Tonight, we are victorious. Champagne pouring over us. All my friends were glorious. Tonight, we are victorious! _

 

The song played on Oiseau’s headphones as she saw the fireworks go off. First, red and black ones.  _ For Ladybug, who’s been nothing but sweet.  _ Then, black and green.  _ For Chat Noir, my new anime-watching partner.  _ Then, red and orange.  _ For Rena Rouge, who is like my big sister. _ Then, green.  _ For Carapace, who never fails to make me laugh.  _ Then, yellow and black.  _ For Queen Bee, who has a heart bigger than Hawkmoth’s room of butterflies.  _ Finally, blue ones.  _ For me…  _

 

“Who has bravery bigger than her wings. You’re talking your thoughts, you know.”, said Rena Rouge. The two laughed together, and then hugged as the last firework went off.


	20. In Which It's An Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the identities are revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DONE! Yes, I wrote 14 chapters in 1 day. It feels good!
> 
> SONG I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: The Devil In Me by Halsey

Marinette grew up to create her own fashion empire, Ladybug Designs, which took the place of Gabriel Agreste’s company as the number one fashion company in the whole in France.

 

Adrien ditched modeling and moved in with Marinette after Hawkmoth was defeated, and then they got married when they were old enough. The two had three children, Emma, Hugo and Louis, which Adrien stays home to give them the relationship with their dad that he never did.

 

Alya became the head of news at TV1, and made reporting faster than ever before- making it the most reliable source in Paris.

 

Nino became a DJ under the stage name Wayzz (named after his kwami), and became famous internationally for all his hit singles.

 

When she was old enough, Chloe defeated her father in the Parisian mayor election, and worked her way all the way up to president of France- where she used her power for good.

 

As for Amour? She became a full-time author and public speaker, where she got a gazillion requests for college, university and lycee graduations every year- she just ended up picking by first-come first-serve.

 

Despite life going in all different directions for the team, they kept their Miraculouses and patrolled the city, always making sure that no more threats would come to Paris. They always stopped robberies, shootings and other crime in Paris, but there was nothing as big as akumas ever again and they never had to add a new member again. 

 

And they never forgot that one eventful day that one July, when they were only teenagers.


End file.
